Technology development for the passive and active thin-film probes is funded by the NIH Neural Prosthesis Program (NPP) and prior to funding of the Center, the distribution of probes was initiated through the NPP. This relationship has resulted in the natural formation of collaborations between our group and other Neural Prosthesis investigators. In fact, many NPP work statements specifically request that probes be utilized as part of the contract. It should be noted, however, that our collaborators in this area are not limited to the NPP and, in fact, include investigators funded by other agencies and in industry. Probes are currently being used in projects including development and studies of feasibility for auditory prostheses (using stimulation in scala tympani, modiolus or cochlear nucleus), visual prostheses (through retinal stimulation), cortical control of motor prostheses and bladder control through stimulation of the sacral spinal cord.